One Little Vampire in New Orleans
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Sequel to Darkest Theory. After experiencing humanity for the first time in a 1000 years, a desperate Elizabeth Mikaelson will do anything to become a vampire again. Not only does she have to deal with the fact that she's the walking cure for vampirism, she's trying to fix her relationship with Stefan. Having an overprotective Original family doesn't help either. Stefan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

My name is Elizabeth Mikaelson. I have blond hair and brown eyes and I'm 1000 years old. Or I was, I think.

Elena Gilbert shoved the cure down my throat last May and that made me a regular human girl after a 1000 years. Thrilling.

I know it's partly my fault. Ok, it's all lot my fault. I shouldn't have tried to kill her. I shouldn't have let my insecurities get in the way.

But I've learned my lesson, I swear. Especially after a miserable summer.

So can I have a do over?

* * *

_Virginia, five miles away from Mystic Falls_

"Are you sure you're ok, honey?" the forty something waitress asked Elizabeth Mikaelson as she refilled her cup of coffee. "You look dead on your feet."

Elizabeth managed a small smile while at the same time trying to untangle her blond hair from her messy ponytail. "I'll be ok."

"How about some scrambled eggs to go with that coffee?"

Elizabeth flushed. "No, thanks."_ I can't pay for them_, she wanted to say, but she was too embarrassed to say. After a thousand years of compulsion it was hard to rely on money so much. She had saved so very little money in a bank account, convinced that she will never need that money, oh how wrong she was.

All summer, she had spent saving up whatever she could. Sleeping in parks, cleaning up as best as she could in public restrooms, skipping a meal here and there. But it hadn't been easy the first week, let alone three months. She was exhausted as she still had five miles to walk to Mystic Falls.

She didn't know why she was even returning there. It was filled with people that hated her. Well, Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline had kind of liked her, but she knew that whatever friendship they had had it had disappeared when she had tried to kill Elena.

Stefan, the name sounded strange even to her. They were supposed to leave for Portland three months ago, but Elizabeth had overheard a conversation he had with Lexi and she had gone after Elena instead.

She had tried calling him several times to explain, but he had never answered the phone. Maybe he had tired of her too.

The waitress handed her a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon, Elizabeth gave her a puzzled look, but the waitress just winked at her. "Don't worry, sweetheart it's on the house. You look like you need it."

Elizabeth felt like crying in gratitude. "Thank you."

After eating the scrambled eggs and paying for her coffee, Elizabeth exited the diner. She sighed, she still had five miles to go before she reached the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign let alone reach the Salvatore estate.

She knew that Damon, Elena, and probably Stefan wouldn't be too happy to see her, but at this point she would beg for a shower and shelter, for a few days until she realize what she was going to do. She was too ashamed to go to New Orleans and ask for help to her siblings, she didn't want to admit that she got beaten by a baby vampire.

Elizabeth froze, she turned around, but there was no one there. She shook her head, she was paranoid, but with good reason. After a thousand years she had made quite a few enemies especially with her not so nice periods when her humanity switch was off.

Elizabeth sighed. She really wished that this nightmare was over.

* * *

"So did Jeremy get to school ok?" Elena asked. She was standing in her new door room at Whitmore College.

"Yup," Damon smiled as he walked down the stairs. "Showered, groomed, and even packed his lunch myself."

Elena grinned. "So does that mean me being here and you being there . . . this could actually work?"

Damon paused, in the parlor there stood Elizabeth Mikaelson with a tired, unhappy look on her face. Damon couldn't help, but noticed how different she looked. She was wearing dirty gray yoga pants, converse sneakers, and a pink sweatshirt that was obviously two times too big for her. There were dark circles under her eyes and her blond hair was a dirty tangle mess.

"Exactly, listen I have to go." Damon hanged up.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. "It's been a long summer, Damon."

Damon sighed, "Elizabeth."

* * *

"Ok, slow down-don't choke it down," Damon scolded as Elizabeth practically ate the sandwich that he had no so generously given her in one bite. "There's more in the fridge."

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to chew slowly. "But I've been slowly starving for months. Eating this sandwich to me is like eating caviar."

Damon paused for a bit. "You're miserable,"

"Please," she scoffed, trying to sound brave. "I am Mikaelson and we Mikaelsons have survived worse than this. This is just a small glitch."

"Oh, please who are you trying to fool. You're acting like you haven't eaten anything in days and you look like you're about to fall dead. You are a sad and miserable human being and you want me to turn you," he bit his wrist and offered up his blood. "So here drink up, I'll kill you, you bit the mailman you'll be a vampire again."

Elizabeth looked longingly at the blood. "I can't ok. I don't know what consequences the cure had. There's a good chance I might stay dead for real."

"Oh," Damon paused, "Good point."

"Good point?" she scowled. "I just told you I've had the worst summer of my life and you don't even care."

"You tried to kill my girlfriend, Elizabeth, just be grateful I haven't killed you yet," he snapped. "Why don't you go ask your family for help?"

Elizabeth didn't answered.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you haven't told them yet."

Elizabeth paused. "They don't need to know. I'll figure it out by myself."

"How? By wishing it? I'll call them myself just to get you out of my hair-"

"Damon, please," she begged. "You don't understand if I go back to New Orleans and tell them that I'm human and I need help they won't listen. Do you know what Klaus will do? He will laugh in my face. Elijah hasn't been answering his phone and my sister has been in Prague all summer. To make matters worse, your brother left me in the dust."

He frowned. "Stefan, hasn't been with you?"

"Of course not!"

Damon stayed quiet for a few seconds. "That's a bummer. After you finish eating get out."

"Damon!" she said sounded desperate. "Please, let me stay here for a few days at least. I have no money, no clothes, no place to stay. I can't even afford a bag of Skittles! Please, help me."

Damon hesitated. "Not a word of this to no one, all right?"

* * *

"How the hell do you pick a fight on the first day of school?" Damon hissed a few hours later at the Grill.

Jeremy moodily responded. "They started it."

Silas cleared his throat. "Damon."

Damon widened his eyes. "Stefan, welcome home."

Silas smirked as he hugged Damon. "Thanks."

Damon offered him a drink. "Look, I know why you haven't called me all summer, I wouldn't call myself either."

"I'm over it," Silas clicked his glass against Damon's. "Cheers." He paused while he read his mind. "Elizabeth Mikaelson is living with you."

Damon stared at him confused. "How did-"

"I can read your mind," he laughed. "Just kidding, she called me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well, did she tell you how miserable she is right after Elena forced the cure down her throat?"

Silas smirked. "So she's human and the cure?"

"Ironic, huh?" he laughed. "The person that didn't want it, ended up getting it."

Silas smirked. "Ironic. Well, if you don't mind I'm going to visit my girlfriend, I'll see you at home."

-End of Chapter One-

Hope you guys like the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Silas opened the door of what he had to guess what his doppelganger's room. It was neat and rather boring for his tastes, filled with dozens of journals that he knew for sure we filled with guilt and despair.

He searched around the room. Now where was his little cure?

Elizabeth was fast asleep wearing a pair of faded pajama pants and a t-shirt that she had stolen from Elena's closet. Her blond hair was no longer tangled and for the first time, in a long time she finally felt clean.

Silas paused for a bit. Even though he preferred brunettes, he had to admit that his doppelganger had good taste in girls. First the Amara look alike imposter and now the cute, little blond girl.

What was her name? Oh yeah. Elizabeth.

Well, it didn't matter how pretty Elizabeth was, he was still going to drink that cure from her neck even if he had to hold her down himself. He smirked, well there was no harm in having a little fun first. He had to admit it was fun playing with people's emotions.

He bend down and kissed her. Elizabeth slowly opened her brown eyes and they immediately widened in excitement. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Stefan! I missed you! I have so much to tell you," she said in deep pauses. She frowned when Stefan didn't respond. "Stefan?"

The Elizabeth girl really was cute, oh well too bad she had to die.

He grasped her by the neck. "Change of plans, sweetheart we're taking a trip. And I think you should know, my names is Silas, not Stefan."

Elizabeth gave a choking sound. "You're supposed to be dead."

Silas smirked. "Funny, how things work."

Elizabeth jabbed her nails against Silas's cheek as hard as she could, which caused him to loosened his grip. Without bothering to put on shoes, she ran down the stairs and was about to open the door when Damon opened it.

"Damon, Silas-"

"I know." He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her towards Jeremy. "Get her out of here, don't tell me where's you're going."

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Jeremy drove down the streets and Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat, trying to ignore the freezing cold. She sighed. "Where are we going?"

Jeremy didn't answer.

"Oh, come on the silent treatment?" she folded her arms across her chest. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill my sister," he glared at her.

"Yes, her! Not you!"

"Well, we're family. Whatever happens to her affects me, so just shut up." His phone rang. "Hey."

Damon was at the other end. "How far did you go?"

"You told me not to tell you."

"You pick now to listen to me?"

"We just passed Old Millers road."

"Good, bring Elizabeth back."

"No!" Elizabeth practically yelled into his phone. "Damon, you promised you'd help me."

There was a pause on the other end. "Deals off. It's either you or Stefan."

Elizabeth frowned. "Wait Stefan? What happened to Stefan?" the line went dead and Jeremy began to turn the car around. No they couldn't go back, she had barely managed to get away. "Listen, Jeremy I know you're mad that I tried to kill your sister. If it's any consolation, I won't try to do it again. Jeremy, please I have no idea what Silas will do to me!"

Jeremy didn't answer.

"Jeremy!"

"Shut up, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth let out a low growl, sounding like an angry cat. "I won't let you or Damon give me up to Silas!" using all her strength she pushed Jeremy's head against the window several time until he became unconscious.

With trembling hands she opened the door and started running in the opposite direction as fast as she could, otherwise it could be the death of her.

* * *

Silas stepped over the mayor's body, the mayor he had just killed. He stood on stage, overlooking the town square. "Over the summer I have consume an immeasurable amount of blood and I've felt myself getting stronger and stronger every day. And I ask myself how many people can I influence? One? Two? An entire town square? Stop talking."

Everyone stopped talking.  
Silas smirked. "Good. Well, now that I have your attention, I need all of you to do me a favor. You all know my girlfriend, Elizabeth Mikaelson? Well, I'm looking for her, so that I can kill her and I need you to bring her to me."

* * *

"_We could be in Portland right now, you know," Elizabeth gave Stefan tiny kisses down his neck. Stefan stretched in pleasure, he and Elizabeth were lying down together outside the quarry. "And instead you want to be here outside of this stupid quarry."_

"_Strangely I like it here," he said. "It's calm, it's quiet."_

"_So it's Portland," Elizabeth pouted. "We could live in a little cabin and hunt fishes."_

_Stefan laughed and ran a hand though her blond hair. "I think you mean go fishing and besides you hate fish."_

_She snuggled closer to him. "We don't have to eat them."_

"_And what do you want to do? Hang them on the wall? Maybe we can make a nice tapestry."_

_Elizabeth began to laugh before her features darkened, she clasped her throat._

_Stefan looked startled. "Beth, what's wrong?"_

"_I can't breathe," Elizabeth said panicking. "I can't breathe."_

Stefan's eyes widened as he felt himself drowning again. He started pounding on the safe, but soon he was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Elizabeth let out a loud cough as she tried to ignore the fact that her head was pounding and that her clothes were all wet because she had been forced to sleep in the wet grass all night long in the woods, in order to avoid the fact that Damon was ready to trade her off after less than a day.

She wiped her nose. What the hell was wrong with her? And what had happened to Stefan? She was desperate to get answers, but considering the fact that the only person who had said answers wanted to trade her off like cattle, the situation was less than appealing.

Elizabeth stepped into the driveway, trying to figure out which way she had just come from.

A car stopped near her and a woman stepped outside the car, "You ok, Honey?"

Elizabeth let out a low cough. "Not really."

The woman smiled. "You're Elizabeth Mikaelson. Silas wants you." The woman pulled out her phone and started calling a number.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth as she grabbed the phone from the woman's hand and threw it towards the forest.

"Hey, wait up! Help, somebody I found Elizabeth Mikaelson."

"Damn it," she hissed as she started running as fast as she could towards the forest again. Much to her surprise, Matt stepped towards her, holding a gun. "Don't move, or I will shoot!"

* * *

"Please tell me you found her," Damon groaned from the other end.

"I didn't, but Matt did." Jeremy said as Elizabeth existed the small gasoline bathroom, glaring at Matt. They had brought her a pair of Elena's clothes since the pajamas were dirty.

Damon smirked. "Really? How surprisingly useful. Good, keep her as far away from Silas as possible."

"Really?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in Matt's direction. He was tying her hands up with ropes. "I thought we were friends and now you treat me like a common criminal."

"Key word, were." He said as he finished tying the ropes. "I'm going to grab the rest of the stuff."

"We're not taking any chances especially after you knocked me out last night." Jeremy said.

Elizabeth gave him a dirty look. "Oh, stop whining at least I didn't kill you. You were going to offer me up to Silas anyway, I had to get away."

"She looks terrible," Bonnie said appearing besides Jeremy.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no don't you go feeling sorry for her."

"Well, I can't not feel sorry for her, she's a mess and now Silas has the whole town after her. Did you forget that she's human?"

Elizabeth looked at him strangely. "Who are you talking too?"

Jeremy hesitated. Bonnie nodded. "It's ok."

"Bonnie," he blurted out. "She died when she brought me back to life. She's a ghost, that's why I can talk to her."

She looked stunned for a second. "I'm sorry."

Jeremy cleared his throat. "We should get a move on."

Elizabeth hesitated. "I know, its bad timing, but since Bonnie is on the other side. I was wondering if I could ask her something."

Jeremy looked at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded.

He sighed. "Ask away."

"My mother was a witch," she said quickly. "There's a strong possibility that I carry her gene. Is it possible that now that I'm human that I could be a witch as well?"

"Esther has done so many bad things and dealt with black magic," Bonnie replied slowly. "The witches are angry with her, for everything she has created. Even though Elizabeth is a witch by birth they have suspended their family line of power and magic."

Jeremy repeated the message.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "But how's that fair? I didn't want to become a vampire, none of my siblings did! How is it my fault!?"

Jeremy shut the door of the truck. Elizabeth rested her pounding head against the glass. She wasn't a witch, she was human. And worse of all, she was the cure that Silas so desperately wanted.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Is my head supposed to hurt this way?" Elizabeth whined from the back seat. She knew she was behaving like a two years old, but at this point she didn't care. She was sick for the first time in a 1000 years and let me tell you it completely sucked. Elizabeth wondered how humans even managed to be happy with everything they had to deal with, she had only been human for one miserable summer and she was ready to just fall over and die. "And why is everything spinning? And my throat hurts, _Jeremy!"_

Jeremy groaned. "Stop the car."

Matt stopped the car and parked in a gasoline station.

Jeremy looked across the backseat. "Elizabeth, you have a cold. You're not dying, and you're not going to die. Just go to sleep."

Elizabeth pouted. "But my head hurts. This is the first time I've been sick."

Matt sighed. "I'll got buy you some Advil or something."

She tightened the blanket around her. "Thanks, Matt."

As soon as Matt entered the gasoline station, she turned to Jeremy. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Jeremy hesitated.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're in the middle of nowhere, where am I going to go?"

Jeremy shrugged and began untying the ropes. Elizabeth walked over to the lady's bathroom and closed the door. Well, her being-a-whiny-brat scenario had worked, now the question was how was she supposed to escape? She had little to no time. Matt was inside the store and Jeremy was guarding the car up front. That meant her only chance of escape was from the back.

She felt a bit guilty of leaving Jeremy and Matt behind, but Elizabeth couldn't well risk it and become the sacrificial lamb for whatever Damon was planning. She pulled open the window slowly and it creaked in response.

The window was small and she would probably have to squeeze herself to get out, but it was worth it.

She got up on the toilet seat and pushed herself up. She crawled through the window, barely fitting and jumped. She held back a yelp of pain as she landed on her side, but she had done it, she was free.

She dusted off her jeans, perfect now she only had to run really fast.

A guy that had been throwing away the trash, paused to look at her. "Hey, you're Elizabeth Mikaelson, Stefan's girlfriend."

Oh, crap, oh crap, panicking she started to run as fast as she could.

Jeremy pushed the guy against the wall. "Matt!"

Elizabeth tried running faster, but Matt was faster than her. He put her over his shoulder. "Stop running!" he hissed. "Don't you get it by now, crazy people are after you!"

* * *

They decided to camp in the woods, much to Elizabeth's dismay who had been hoping to go someplace warmer. But she was in no position to complain, especially since Jeremy and Matt were giving her the silent treatment for trying to run away.

Elizabeth sat in one of the logs, trying not to shiver from the cold as she watched Jeremy and Matt set up the campfire since she felt basically useless now that she was human. She eyed the rifle.

Jeremy scoffed. "Don't even think about it."

"Oh, please I don't even know how to use one," she stated. "My brothers never taught me nor let me use one, they said I was too little and a girl and then I became a vampire. With my fangs I could kill someone a hell of a lot faster than with a gun."

"Well, now the best that you can do is scratch them to death."

"Gee, thanks Jeremy I wasn't aware of that. Would it kill you to be nice to me, I'm in pain here."

"You tricked us and tried to run away. You don't deserve nice."

Matt cleared his throat. "I'm going to get some more wood."

Elizabeth started rocking back and forth trying to get warm. "I'm the youngest of my siblings." She said bitterly. "I watched my little brother be murdered, I watched as my father killed every single one of my siblings and then me, I turned off my humanity several times and killed innocent people, and just when I finally get to be happy everything goes downhill. You can understand why I'm annoyed that this little cold is suddenly my biggest problem."

Jeremy wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Get some sleep." He said gently. "I'll wait for Matt."

* * *

"Elizabeth, Jeremy run!"

Elizabeth and Jeremy sat up when they heard Matt screaming. Silas.

Jeremy helped her up. "Come on."

They ran back to the car, Jeremy threw the keys at her. "Here, drive. Get as far away as you possibly can."

Elizabeth switched her gaze from Jeremy to the keys. "Wait, what about you and Matt? I can't just leave you guys here, Silas will kill you."

"The important thing is for you to get away," he said. "Matt and I will be fine."

"I-"Elizabeth watched as Jeremy ran back to Matt. She eyed the rifle in the back of the trunk. She picked it up, it was heavier than it looked. She never learned how to use one, well there was no time like the present.

* * *

"You might be stronger than me," Silas chuckled as Jeremy tried to strangle him from behind. "But you forgot that I am immortal." He jabbed a piece of wood through his chest, hitting Jeremy as well. Jeremy crouched down on all fours.

Silas smirked as he picked up the hatchet.

_Ok, baby steps, Elizabeth, baby steps. Ignore the fact that this guy wants to kill you_, Elizabeth managed not to make any noise as she slowly approached Silas from behind. Silas was picking up a hatchet and aiming it towards Jeremy.

Elizabeth grasped the rifle by the front part like a sword and raised it over Silas' head and hit him as hard as she could on the back of the head with the rifle until he fell unconscious. Jeremy looked at her in disbelief.

She glanced at him quizzically. "Did I do ok? I know I probably should have learned how to shoot one by now, but I've never been a fan of guns-"

"Elizabeth," Jeremy laughed. "You did fine."

* * *

"I've never seen someone come back to life before," Elizabeth said curiously as she helped Jeremy put Matt in the back of the trunk (well, he did most of the heavy lifting) "Well, I have obviously, but not with the ring."

"Believe me, it's not that exciting." Jeremy said. "Thanks for what you did by the way. I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't showed up."

She shrugged. "I owe you two one, since you've been trying to protect me from Silas. We're even."

Matt coughed. "What happened?"

Jeremy looked at Elizabeth. "Well, Silas killed you, try to kill me, and Beth-"

"And I shot him," she said proudly. "Well, not really I hit him in the head a couple of times with the rifle, but he'll come back so let's hurry. And can we sleep someplace warm tonight? Believe me I'm tired of sleeping outside-I've been doing that all summer."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for your reviews, get ready for the Elizabeth-Elena showdown in the next chapter, any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Elena sat up quickly in her bed, her heart was thumping at rapid speed. Had she really just dreamed that? Stefan had walked outside of a bar and had been starting to burn to death when she had woken up.

"Go back to sleep." Damon mumbled.

Elena shook her head. She knew she couldn't, not after that dream.

She filled the tub with water and then added her favorite type of bubble bath-brown sugar to calm her down and filled the tub with it. Nothing was better than a bubble bath. She slipped into the tub and five seconds later she let out a scream. The water, no the bubbles burned her skin. Vervain.

She got up quickly and wrapped her burning body with a robe. Damon was immediately on her side. "What happened?"

"Vervain," she hissed. "Someone put vervain in my bubble bath bottle. I felt as if I was bathing in a pool made of acid."

A giggle.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway and said innocently. "Oh, I'm so sorry Elena I should have warned you, I was picking up a few plants the other day and vervain may have slipped in. So sorry I hope it didn't burn too badly."

She glared at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? Your boyfriend asked me to stay."

Elena scoffed. "Damon!"

"I didn't have a choice, I couldn't exactly tell Donovan to take her in with Silas after her," Damon said curtly. "Besides I was feeling generous."

"You have three siblings," Elena shot back. "Why do you go to them and stop pestering us?"

"I'm surprise you still have energy to chase after me, when you obviously have bigger problems."

Elena flushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean if your scream earlier is any indication," Elizabeth loved the displeased look on Elena's face. "Then we just had the same dream."

* * *

Elena sighed as she put Stefan's ring on the coffee table. "I had a feeling there was something wrong all summer and I ignored it, but I was right, Stefan was stuck in that safe all summer, probably killed whoever let him out. I know it sounds crazy, but my dream is the only lead we have."

"My dream too, you know," Elizabeth sing song as she came into the Salvatore's parlor carrying one of Elena's old purses. "Don't take all the credit."

"Hey, that's my bag and my clothes," she fumed. "Why the hell are you wearing them?"

Elizabeth snapped. "Oh, didn't you hear I can't compel myself nice clothes anymore, so unless you want me to walk around naked. I suggest you share."

Elena gritted her teeth as she grasped the table, she muttered to Damon. "Please tell me she's not coming."

"Trust me if it were up to me I wished Elizabeth would fall dead, but for some reason Silas wants her real bad and if Silas wants her I want her, besides," he looked at her cocky expression. "Once we get Stefan back he can whisk her away to Portland or wherever they were going."

"Oh, well in that case can't we just stash her in the cellar?" Elena cocked her head at Damon hopefully. "Or maybe a deep, dark well with a pair of water wings and a food bowl?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I want to take a road trip with you of all people? America's most boring, whiny vampire who wants everyone to worship at her altar. Just remember Damon wouldn't have to play jail guard if you hadn't shoved that cure down my throat."

"You were trying to kill me!"

Elizabeth sat in one of the leather chairs and started fixing her hair. "Oh, wah wah poor Elena everyone hates her. I hate to break it to you sweetie, but not everyone is going to like you. You're going to make enemies sooner or later and how many more people are you willing to sacrifice?"

Elena didn't respond.

She smiled satisfied. "That's what I thought. And just so you know I want to find Stefan just as much as you do and not just because I don't want to be a pawn that you can trade off. I love and I will always love Stefan, I have loved him since the twenties. You on the other hand, what can you possibly know about love and here you are switching brothers again."

Damon cleared his throat. "Train is leaving the station. Choo-choo!"

* * *

"You sure you know what you're looking for?" Damon asked Elena. "Last bar has a neon sign."

Elena nodded, "I'll know when I see it."

Elizabeth stuck her head out from between the front seats. "Me too."

Damon rolled his eyes. "No one asked you."

Elizabeth threw him a dirty look. "I'm just trying to help, anything to stop the sounds of doom and gloom." She settled back into the seat. "You know Elena I find it funny, you've been having these weird dreams all summer, yet you thought having sex with Damon here was more important. I mean any other smart, sane person would have realized that Stefan was trying to reach out to you."

Damon felt Elena stiffen next to him. "Ignore her, once the vervain is out of her system, I'll compel her to shut up."

* * *

Once they reached Joe's bar Elena and Damon closed the door quietly. Elena hesitated as she turned back to the backseat where Elizabeth was in the car sleeping. "Are we just going to leave her in the car?"

"The only time she shuts up is when she's sleeping and I didn't want to destroy our peace and quiet," he smirked as he opened the door. "Besides she taught me a good trick, I dropped a sleeping pill in her lemonade before we left the house."

* * *

Elizabeth entered the bar a few minutes later feeling surprisingly refreshed, she looked back startled when a dark haired woman pointed the gun at her. "Now which one of you is Elizabeth Mikaelson?"

"She is!" Elizabeth blurted, pointing to Elena.

The woman smirked. "Elizabeth is a blond and a liar apparently, but I need her alive."

Elena used her vampire speed to push the woman down. "Elizabeth run."

Elizabeth turned around and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Don't trip, don't trip she told herself as she ran through the woods, but it was hard because there were trees and shrubs everywhere. Elizabeth paused in front of a big log trying to decide how she would get through it. Someone touched her shoulder and she flinched. She relaxed slightly when she saw Elena. "Oh, it's you."

Elena barely looked at her, "Let's go before she doubles back."

"I'm not falling for it," she said stubbornly.

Elena paused. "Falling for what?"

"The whole letting me live thing. First after forcing the cure down my throat and now. I'm not falling for the whole you want to save me because I'm human scenario. You could have easily let me die twice. Why didn't you?"

"If Silas needs you that means you're leverage," Elena replied. "Nothing else. Maybe after a 1000 years of bad behavior, you'll be a little nicer."

She scoffed. "Gee, I'm sorry I didn't think I should have to bow down to you for letting me live. News flash Elena, just because you let me live doesn't make you a good person, you only let me live because I'm of used to you. I have no doubt in my mind that once I'm no longer of use you'll kill me."

Elena hesitated. "That's not true, I value my humanity-"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, don't you dare give me your crappy I value my humanity speech. If you really valued your humanity, heck if you were a halfway decent person you wouldn't have killed my brothers nor will you use me as your little leverage tool. Don't you get it by now, Elena? You're a monster, just like I was, like Damon, and like Katherine." She took a deep breath. "I want to find Stefan and I want to tell him to move on and be happy. Neither of us deserve him, especially since what were your exact words, I'm an insecure, paranoid, nervous wreck?"

The woman back at the bar came behind Elena and snapped her neck. "Do I have to knock you out too?"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Damon scowled as he saw his little brother tied up in a chair.

Tessa smirked at him. "I'm linking him and Silas together, that way he won't be able to use his mind control, which means he will be weakened and I can shoved the cure down the bastard's throat."

"Slight problem," Damon snapped. "The cure is gone, it's been digested."

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth, right? I'm aware of her condition, she was supposed to be with you. Oh, dear she better not be dead."

Stefan gaped at his brother in disbelief. "Wait, Elizabeth took the cure?"

"Yeah, your little blond ray of sunshine took the cure," Damon said sarcastically. "And Tessa or whatever your name is, I think you may have some competition for the cure. Silas wants it and he's more than willing to snap Elizabeth's neck to get it."

"I'll do it!" Stefan blurted out.

Damon frowned, "Stefan!"

"It's my choice, Damon," he looked at his brother. "Just promise me that whatever happens you will take care of Elizabeth, don't let Silas get her."

Damon hesitated.

"Damon, please. Do it for me."

"All right fine." He mumbled. "I'll protect her."

Tessa looked pleased. "You heard the boy, now let's get started."

* * *

When Elizabeth woke up, she noticed that she was in a hotel room. She rubbed the back of her head where the woman had hit her. The woman appeared again and threw her a bag of chips. "Here, dinner."

Elizabeth stared at the chips. "You're kidding right? What's your name?"

The woman ignored her and instead opened her phone. "What Silas?"

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"Safe," the woman pursed her lips. "For now,"

Elizabeth snatched the phone from her hand, "What do you want with me, Silas?"

Silas groaned. "You know, you were much prettier when you were asleep, now you're just a pain in the ass. But to answer your question, the cure still exist, Elizabeth. The cure is running through your veins, does that answer your question, darling?"

-End of Chapter Four-

Glad you're enjoying the story, Elizabeth will be reunited with her siblings (or forced too, anyway) around chapter eight :)


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Elizabeth opened the minifridge in the room. There was nothing in there except two bottles of water. She grabbed one, took a little sip and threw it on the floor childishly, hoping that would catch Nadia's attention. All though the woman had told her, her name she hadn't let Elizabeth even got to the convenience store for a chocolate bar.

Her stomach was grumbling.

Nadia was arguing with Silas on the phone.

"A little tip former Original to vampire, don't piss off the evil ones," she replied. "My brother is one of the so called evil ones, trust me it's not worth it. And if you're going to keep me hostage the least you can do is give me food every couple of hours."

"A little tip, don't offer yourself up until you know the whole story." Nadia shot back.

"And what's the whole story?"

"Silas needs to drink every single drop of blood from your body."

Elizabeth gulped. "But if he did that, I'm human now-"

"You'd die," Nadia said quickly as she grabbed her hand. "Let's go, we'll grab lunch on the road."

* * *

Nadia raised an eyebrow as she watched Elizabeth eating pancakes like there was no tomorrow. "Wow, you weren't kidding, you really were hungry."

Elizabeth took a sip of orange juice. "I haven't eaten anything since the chips you so generously gave me last night. Which brings me to my next point, why haven't you killed me? Or at the very least give me up to Silas?"

Nadia ignored her question. "In April 1369 you attacked a whole village, leaving scarcely anyone alive."

"Yes, I had my humanity off," she shrugged. "Sue me. I'm a bad person, you don't need to tell me that."

Nadia stared at her. "I'm trying to get a read on the kind of person you are. You have the innocent kind of face, but from what I've seen there's something fishy about your personality."

"Why do you care about the kind of person I am?" she snapped.

Nadia pursed her lips. "I'm trying to figure out if you're trustworthy. My name is Nadia Petrova, I'm the daughter of Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce. Your brother Niklaus Mikaelson has terrorized my mother for centuries. I'd like it to stop."

It took Elizabeth a few minutes for her to realize what Nadia was trying to say. "You want to use me as bait?"

Nadia shrugged. "It's nothing personal. If Klaus forgives my mother then I won't kill you. I figured that as his baby sister you would be some kind of leverage."

Elizabeth said darkly. "If you think I'm some kind of leverage for Nik then you're sadly mistaken."

Nadia stood up. "Then I'll guess we'll find out, walk."

Elizabeth began walking towards the exit of the restaurant when she noticed an old man's cane. Without thinking twice she grabbed it and stabbed it as hard as she could in Nadia's heart. Nadia started turning grey until she fell to the floor, dead.

Slightly, panicked by the scene, Elizabeth started doing what she best did. Run.

* * *

"Elizabeth, where the hell have you've been?" Damon asked from the other end once she finally reached a pay phone.

"Watching High School Musical," she snapped. "What do you think, the Euro bitch got me, not that you tried very hard to get me back."

"You're alive aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"What about Euro girl?"

"Not so much, I killed her."

Damon paused at the other end. "What do you know? Didn't know you had it in you. Stay there I'll send Jeremy to pick you up."

* * *

"So we got a desiccated Silas," Elena crossed her arms over her chest as she and Damon watched Silas' desiccated corpse that was on their couch. "Now what? How are we going to get Bonnie back?" the tears started pouring down her face.

"Hey, it's ok," Damon reassured her. "We'll figure something out."

"How?" she said bitterly. "Tessa won't help us, the only last resort was Silas and he's no use to us desiccated. The only chance we have is-"

"Elizabeth," Damon finished for her. "She's the cure, it's the only way."

Elena paused. "Do you mean, what I think you mean?"

"If you mean offering Barbie's sister, Kelly to Silas then yes," he dried off the tears from her face. "Besides I know I promised Stefan that I would protect her, but let's be serious when we asked him he didn't even know who Elizabeth was. All his memories were wiped by Tessa. The only thing that I'm afraid of, is if her siblings find out-"

"They won't," she said. "She never told them that she was human, they will think that she's avoiding them and by the time they figure out it will probably be centuries. Do you think we should do this? Doesn't that make us bad people?"

Damon sighed. "Let's be honest, Elena. Elizabeth hasn't exactly been an angel and if we do this we'll get Bonnie back, your best friend, that's better than living with a former Original that you don't even like."

Elena smiled.

The door opened and Jeremy and Elizabeth came into the room. Jeremy was carrying a pizza box. "Hey, we brought pizza," she trailed off and her expression changed to glee when she saw desiccated Silas. "Oh, but this is better than pizza. You two actually did it, you beat Silas." She turned around. "Now where's Stefan? I want to see him."

Damon have her a look. "He's not here right now."

Elizabeth frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Damon used his vampire speed to bite her neck. Panicked flashed in Elizabeth's eyes. "Damon, no!"

"He needs the cure to become a witch."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, he'll use all of my blood! Damon, please!" she begged, the tears forming around her eyes. "Elena, Jeremy please don't let him do this to me. I'm sorry, please! I don't want to die, I don't want to die. Please."

"Damon, what the hell?!" Jeremy tried to stop him, but Elena pulled his back. "Elena!"

"This is the only way we'll bring Bonnie back," Elena insisted. "It's either Elizabeth or Bonnie."

Damon grabbed Elizabeth and pressed her neck against Silas's mouth as Silas began drinking from her. Elizabeth felt herself growing weaker until she fell to the floor unconscious.

Damon paused. "Did you hear that? That's her heart."

Elena sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Takes a licking, keeps on ticking."

Elizabeth gave a low gasped as her brown eyes flew open. "I'm still alive?"

* * *

"Are you ok, here?" Matt stopped his truck in front of a bus stop.

Elizabeth nodded trying to feel relieved that Silas was no longer after her, but she didn't she just felt tired and betrayed. After she had woken up from being drained she had immediately left the Salvatore residence and had asked Matt for a place to stay. At least Matt had been sympathetic and had even offered her breakfast and a ride to the bus stop early the next morning even though she doubted she would have enough money for a bus ticket. She opened the door holding the little duffle bag.

"Hey, here," he handed her a small amount of money. "Here, I know it's not much, but it should be enough for a bus ticket to New Orleans. Get your siblings to help you."

Elizabeth hesitated. "Thanks Matt, but I can't take it-"

"I want you to have it." He said firmly. "Elizabeth, you don't have a single dollar. Just please take it."

She gulped. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll go to New Orleans."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to bother them, besides I've been independent for 1000 years. In case you haven't noticed I don't like asking for help. I'll probably got to a new town and try to find job."

Matt frowned. "Without a high school diploma or a birth certificate? That's going to be hard."

She gave him a small smile. "Well, we'll see what happens. Thanks again, Matt."

"Uh, Beth did you dye your hair?"

"Matt I can't even afford breakfast. Did you really think I'd waste what little money I have on hair dye?"

"It's just," he pointed to the side of her head. "Your hair-"

Confused she pulled her hair expecting to find a blond curl, instead she found it streaked with gray. She let out a little gasped. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm aging."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Elizabeth knew she was being beyond shallow when she used some of Matt's hard earned money on hair dye. But she couldn't exactly go walking around with a white streak in her hair now could she?

She picked up the box of hair dye that she had bought at the store. Honey Blend. That was sort of her color right? She followed the instructions on the back on the box and sat in the sink waiting for a few minutes. She couldn't believe she had actually used Matt's money to buy a bus ticket to Whitmore College. She had managed to sneak inside Caroline and Elena's room when she stole the room assignments from the main office, but now here she was stuck in their bathroom.

She knew that Elena wouldn't be coming home anytime soon and Caroline's roommate was dead, the blond had to be lonely by now, she wondered if she wouldn't mind if she crashed.

"Elena?" Caroline's voice called out. "I got the moving boxes. Are you here?"

Elizabeth gulped as she slowly exited the bathroom and almost immediately, Caroline pushed her against the wall. "Caroline, it's me!"

Caroline's grip around her neck disappeared and she looked at Elizabeth with a mix of confusion and wonder. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth rubbed her neck. "I need a place to stay."

Caroline opened her mouth to respond, but she interrupted her. "Look, Caroline I know I've done a lot of bad things which includes trying to kill your best friend. But I'm begging you, I need a place to stay, for a few days, please."

Caroline looked offended at Elizabeth's remark. "I wasn't going to throw you out, I'm not that heartless. Besides," she looked at her clothes and messy makeup. "Something tells me you already learned your lesson. Though I'm afraid I'm not going to be much help. Elena and I are moving out. Or being forced to anyway."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? By who?"

"It's a long story," Caroline started folding t-shirts into the box. "The guy who is trying to throw us out is Dr. Maxfield, he teachers Biology. He found out that Elena and I were vampires and he threatened to out as out unless we leave."

"Can't you just compel him?"

"We can't, he's on vervain."

Elizabeth shrugged, "That's not too bad. That can easily be fixed."

Caroline smiled. "How?"

Elizabeth smirked. "I've learned a few tricks from my brother over the centuries. Let's just say things are about to get a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

"What did you inject him with?"

"I don't know, I told you I've always been bad at science, I grabbed the first thing I saw."

Dr. Maxfield opened his eyes and saw himself being trapped in a chair, with Caroline and Elizabeth standing in front of him arguing. "What are you guys doing?"

Caroline smiled. "Draining the vervain out of your blood, so that we can compel you to forget that I and Elena are vampires."

Dr. Maxfield stared back at Elizabeth. "And who is she? Your little accomplice?"

Elizabeth smirked as she put an IV inside the doctor's arm and started draining out his blood. "It's an old trick I picked up from my older brother, just be glad that I'm not using knives like he prefers to do."

"Now," Caroline sat on a stool. "Tell us exactly who knows about us."

"They are on to you."

"Who the secret society you talk so much about?"

Dr. Maxfield changed his gaze from Elizabeth to Caroline. "They are hosting a tea today. They were going to invite Elena until they started to get suspicious about who she was."

Elizabeth looked at Caroline. "Do they know what Elena looks like?"

"Well, no."

Elizabeth clapped her hands together. "Perfect. Then from now on I'm Elena Gilbert."

Dr. Maxfield smirked. "That's impossible. They won't let vampires in."

Elizabeth shrugged. "When then it's a good thing I'm not a vampire."

* * *

Elizabeth ran a brush through her new blond hair and looked back to Caroline. She gave a little curtsy. "So how do I look? Innocent enough and non-vampire like?"

Caroline nodded. "But do you really think that you will be able to fool them? What if someone knows Elena?"

Elizabeth fixed the red barrette on her hair. "They won't, ok."

Caroline still didn't look like she believed her.

Elizabeth decided to change the conversation. "How's Stefan?"

Caroline looked surprised. "You don't know?"

"I've been out of the loop lately."

"Quetsiyah or Tessa as she is now known, that's Silas ex-fiancée erased all of Stefan's memories to create some wacky spell. He doesn't remember anything or anyone," she frowned. "I tried to get him to remember you, but he was just so confused. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's ok, let's just deal with this first. Where's Stefan now."

"He went back with Tessa," she said quickly. "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

Elizabeth sighed, "I better get going."

Elizabeth walked across campus and knocked on the door where the tea was taking place. A dark haired woman answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hi," Elizabeth put of her best cheerful smile. "I'm Elena Gilbert. I know I forgot to RSVP but I hope you don't mind one more guest."

"I'm Ms. Freeman," she opened the door. "Welcome, Miss Gilbert."

Elizabeth walked confidently through the door and said in exaggerated politeness. "Thanks so much for inviting me."

The first thing she did was walk to the buffet liked table, lunch had long since digested. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the food. There were all kinds of sandwiches, mini cupcakes, bite size brownies, and a tray of sugar cookies.

Elizabeth opened her purse and grabbed as many cookies as she could before she stuffed them in her purse. She slid down a couple of sandwiches in her dress and jacket pocket, and began stuffing her mouth with chocolate brownies.

She nearly chocked when she saw a blond hair boy looking at her strangely. "Sorry," she wiped a chocolate smudge from her lip. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry."

The guy looked amused. "I'm Aaron Whitmore."

"Elena Gilbert," she said hoping that Aaron didn't see the peanut butter stains on her dress. "Are you here also for the secret society?"

Aaron looked confused. "The what?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, come on don't pretend, we're all friends here."

Aaron looked kind of freaked out. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Elizabeth frowned she felt something break in her mouth. She turned around and spit into her hand. There laid her bloody tooth, still covered with small traces of brownie. "Oh my God."

She was dying. Faster than she had thought.

* * *

Elizabeth stormed into the room trying to control her tears, but it was impossible. They were spreading down her cheeks faster that she would like them too. She was going to die. She really was going to die.

Caroline put down her psychology book. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"This happened!" she threw down her tooth on the counter.

"Is that your tooth? Why are your teeth falling out?" she said gently. "Elizabeth, please don't cry. What happened?"

"Silas needed the cure to become a witch again, he made some promise to Elena and Damon that if they made that happened, then he would bring Bonnie back," she dried the tears with her hand. "So Damon and Elena force fed me to Silas and now I'm aging rapidly. I'm dying, Caroline and this time I have no one to blame, but myself."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Stefan and Elizabeth will reunite in the next chapter, and Stefan isn't too happy with Elena and Damon for force feeding Elizabeth to Silas.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"The night I took Silas to the quarry," Stefan said slowly. "I said goodbye to Lexi. That night me and Elizabeth were flying to Portland."

Elena paused and looked at him confused. "How do you know that? Tessa erased your memories."

"Well, I guess she gave them back," he said doubtfully. "Because I remember everything."

Elena smiled as she hugged him. "That's great, Stefan! That's amazing."

* * *

"October 1852."

"You broke my nose trying to teach me how to throw a right hook." Stefan said.

"But not on purpose," Damon told Elena. "Just to be clear."

Elena laughed. "This is perfect. Stefan got his memories back, now we only have to get rid of Silas, Tessa, and Amara and we can finally have Bonnie back."

Damon snorted. "If that Silas dick ever decides to show up. Ok, back down memory lane May 1856."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Guys, I appreciate what you guys are doing, but I've had enough of memory lane for now. Where's Elizabeth?"

Elena and Damon exchanged looks.

"I asked Damon to protect her before Tessa fried my brain," he continued hoping to get more answers. "I assume she's with you, unless she went to Klaus in New Orleans."

Damon hesitated. "No, she's not with Klaus. She kind of left town to widened her horizons."

Stefan scoffed. "You two aren't making any sense. Tell me where Elizabeth is."

Elena sighed. "Please understand Stefan," she pleaded. "Bonnie died during the summer to bring me back my brother even if it meant dying herself. Silas promised he would help bring her back if we gave him the cure. The cure was inside Elizabeth technically-"

"-So we offered Silas a former Original milkshake," Damon said flatly. There no beating around the bush.

Stefan, still somewhat unaware of his own strength pinned Damon against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh? I asked you to protect her Damon, not offer her as a sacrificial lamb the minute my back was turned. You don't even like Bonnie!"

"Lighten up, Stefan," Damon growled as he pushed him. "Elizabeth's alive, somewhere."

"Stefan, it's not like we wanted to," Elena said. "It was the only way to get Bonnie back. She's my best friend-"

"I understand that Bonnie is your best friend, Elena," Stefan replied. "But that doesn't mean you get to sacrifice someone's life, especially since Bonnie knew what she was doing. I asked you to protect her, I guess I was the idiot for thinking that you actually would."

* * *

"Well?" Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently. She had gone to Dr. Maxfield after her little crying fest, determined more than ever to figure out what was wrong with her. Fortunately, Dr. Maxfield being a determined researcher had eagerly taken her blood test. "Do you have an answer for me? You did brain scans, blood tests. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Dr. Maxfield didn't removed his eyes from Elizabeth's scans. "You're clean, Elizabeth. No tumors, blood cloths, cancer. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "If I'm the picture of perfect health then why am I turning into Granny Smith?"

Dr. Maxfield shrugged. "I'm not going to lie, you have amazing blood and I would love to study it more. But you said it yourself, you were one of the oldest vampires in history turned over a 1000 years ago. Let's just say time is catching up with you."

She gulped. "So you're saying that no matter what I do, I'm going to die?"

"Eventually," he shrugged, "If if continues at this rate you only have a few months. I'm sorry."

* * *

"I'm not exactly in the mood to talk, Elena," Stefan said when he sense Elena's presence. "And I certainly don't want to talk to you or Damon."

Elena hesitated. "You have every right to be mad, Stefan. But if anyone will understand while I and Damon did this, it's you. Bonnie is my best friend, just like Lexi was yours. Everything me and Damon did was to bring her back."

"You sacrificed Elizabeth even if you knew what she meant to me," Stefan turned back. "That's not the Elena I remember, nor the Elena I fell in love with. I guess you were right, the girl I knew, that caring, compassionate, selfless girl died when she went off that bridge. Maybe Damon is the good choice, you two belong together."

Elena bit her lip.

"I know you probably don't care Elena," Stefan said. "But as soon as Silas walks through that door, I will kill him as revenge for locking me in that safe. Then I'll go look for Elizabeth, and I won't come back."

* * *

"Thanks for doing this by the way," Caroline looked at the passenger seat. Elizabeth was looking in the mirror to check for any gray hair. "I know this may be the last thing you want to do, going to your murderer's house-"

"Caroline, no offense, but you're going to run out of thank you's," Elizabeth said teasingly. "Besides, I was already drained by Silas, would be kind of pointless if we didn't complete Tessa's creepy ritual to go along with it."

Caroline parked the car. "You go right in, I'll be right there."

Sighing, Elizabeth opened the door of the Salvatore estate and was soon greeted by Tessa. "You must be Tessa."

Tessa gave a slow smile. "Indeed, I am. I'm guessing you're not the pizza delivery girl."

"No, I'm not. I'm the former cure. I'm Elizabeth."

"Ah, yes the last part of the ritual."

She hesitated. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "No, but I'm curious."

"When Silas sucked the cure out of me, it came with consequences." She said. "I stared aging and I would really like to continue living, so I would appreciate if you did some magic pill or something that will stop me from aging."

Tessa narrowed her eyes, "Well, what do you know? Color me intrigue, I guess I could whip something up. Anything to stop whatever the universe is planning."

Elizabeth looked at her confused.

"Never mind, it's a really long story."

* * *

"Caroline," Elena smiled when she saw Caroline coming out of the car. She didn't smile back. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline put her keys in her purse. "I gave Elizabeth a ride, so that she could be a part of your creepy ritual. She's been staying in our doom room."

Elena looked annoyed. "Why was she's staying in our doom room?"

"Because even though we signed up for college, you're never there, and she has nowhere to go. What was I supposed to do, kick her out?" she scowled. "That was a really rotten thing to do, you know. Tricking her into coming and then offering her to Silas. I'm glad that Damon is being such a good influence."

"Elizabeth, tried to kill me Caroline. And now you're taking her side."

"I'm not taking anybody's side, Elena. Yes, Elizabeth tried to kill you that was wrong I admit that. But did you forget, you tried to kill Bonnie and me too once, and we forgave you because we're your friends, we didn't go seek revenge. You already got your revenge, when you shoved the cure down her throat. Whatever, wrong things that Elizabeth did she's paying for them now," she lowered her voice. "Well, whatever the excuse, the Elena I remember wouldn't have sacrifice a human that had no source of protection."

* * *

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth was half surprised when she felt someone hugging her from behind. Her face lifted with joy when she saw that it was Stefan. She returned the hug. "Stefan you remember me? Do you really remember me?"

Stefan nodded. "Tessa, gave me back my memories," he looked at her carefully. "How are you? Are you ok? Elizabeth, I had no idea that Damon would go back on his word, I'm sorry I left you alone."

"Stefan, you didn't exactly have a choice," she said faintly. "And I'm good for now anyway."

Stefan frowned. "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and struggled to hold in her tears. "I'm dying."

* * *

Elizabeth tried to avoid looking at Elena by the time it was time to do the ritual, and instead focused her eyes on the table or on Amara, who to be truthful was freaking her out a little bit because she was shaking.

"What's that?" Amara asked quietly when Tessa put down the grimore.

"It's Bonnie's grimore." Elena said.

"It's a talisman, since Bonnie can't be here, this will have to do. Palms up." Tessa grabbed the knife and grabbed Amara's hand and cut her palm. The blood fell on the grimore and Amara flinched. "Sorry love, did that hurt?"

Amara looked back defiantly. "I've been through worse."

"Blondie, your turn." Tessa snapped.

"Just be careful," she said. "I'm not exactly durable anymore." Tessa cut her palm and Elizabeth held back her hiss of pain as the blood fell.

Elena held open her palm and Tessa just punctured her with the tip of the blade. Elena smirked at Amara and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth scoffed, "Oh, stop bragging."

Tessa ignored their bickering as she started mumbling a spell. A shape started appearing on the grimore. Then suddenly the candles started to light up. "No!"

Elizabeth raised her head. "Is it done, can I go now?"

"No, it's not done," Tessa snapped. "Silas is here, show yourself bastard!"

* * *

"Stop bleeding," Elizabeth begged as she tried using her twentieth tissue to stop the bleeding from her hand. "Come on, how much longer you can possibly bleed!"

Caroline flashed the light on her. "Beth, what's wrong?"

"My hand won't stop bleeding."

Caroline bit her wrist. "Here, drink."

Elizabeth hesitated before she leaned over and drank, and she almost immediately regretted it. The blood tasted like burning lava down her throat. She's started coughing up the blood.

Caroline looked taken back. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently another tragic side effect," Elizabeth wiped the blood from her mouth. "I can't drink vampire blood, Tessa better hurry up and kill Silas."

* * *

Elizabeth managed to drape her wound with a big band aid that Caroline had found in the first aid kit. She entered the living room and found Tessa. "Finally, ok let's do the spell."

"You." Tessa sneered. "You want me to stop the aging? I suggest you go pick a casket. I changed my mind, I'm not helping you."

Before Elizabeth could protest, she saw Tessa' body covered in blood. She dropped the knife. "No, you can't die. You promised you would help me! I can't die. Not now."

"True love prevails," she sighed. "Universe be damned."

Elizabeth watched in horror and desperation as her only living hope fell dead on the floor.

* * *

Caroline stopped cleaning and smiled awkwardly at Elizabeth when she entered the door room. "How's your hand?"

Elizabeth looked at her wrapped hand. "Still sore."

Caroline hesitated. "Now that's Bonnie's back-"

"Yeah, I kind of figure you had your room full," she smiled ruefully. "I just came to get my stuff."

"Thank you. For what you did, you didn't have too."

"Yes, I did," she said as she grabbed her bag. "Consider it my form of payback to the universe for all of the bag things I've done over the centuries."

"Wait," Caroline frowned. "Aren't you going to wait for Stefan? He told me he was taking you to New Orleans to see if your siblings could help you out."

"Yes, I know," she gripped her bag. "He told me that, when I told him I started aging. But let's be serious, if there was a way out I would have found it by now. Stefan killed Silas, he's finally at peace. He should be enjoying his life, not worrying about me and as for my family, let's just say for them to witness the death of another sibling it's the last thing they need. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die alone. You're born alone, you die alone. Bye, Caroline it's been nice meeting you."

Before Caroline could protest, Elizabeth exited the room and walked down the stairs.

"Elena!"

Elizabeth turned around. "Oh, hey Aaron."

Aaron smiled as he pointed to her bag. "Going somewhere?"

Elizabeth looked at her bag. "Yes, home. College, just isn't for me."

Before Aaron could respond, Elizabeth felt a sharp pain in her back. Her muscles relaxed and her eyes closed as she fell to the floor. Aaron looked horrified at Dr. Maxfield. "What did you do?"

Dr. Maxfield put down the injection. "Your little friend here is going to be very useful for science."

* * *

Stefan frowned as he looked at the text that Caroline had send him, _Elizabeth left, go after her. _But what did that mean? Did she go to New Orleans? They were supposed to go together.

Sighing, Stefan dialed a number.

"Stefan," a familiar voice said at the other end, "What an unusual occurrence. I thought you and my sister were too busy frolicking among the flowers to think of your dear, old pal. Or let me guess, your brother got bitten by a werewolf. He does have a talent for it."

Stefan sighed. He forgot how sarcastic Klaus was. "Listen, Klaus is Elizabeth with you? Or did she call you or Elijah or Rebekah?"

"Last time I checked she was too busy fawning over you," Klaus said, "What's going on with my sweet little sister?"

Stefan hesitated. "She left, disappeared I think it's the better word."

"She's probably in one of her moods again. Give it time. Maybe a century or two."

"That's what we don't have, time. She's dying, Klaus."

The sarcasm finally left Klaus' voice. "What?"

"It's a long story."

"Then talk before I bite your tongue out. What happened to Elizabeth?"

"She got into a fight with Elena the night of graduation. Elena shoved the cure down her throat. Recently, Damon force-fed her to the lunatic, former immortal known as Silas which caused the whole aging procedure to go by quickly, and now I can't find her."

"What in bloody hell do you mean you can't find her?" he snapped. "You have to find her, especially when she's like this. I swear Stefan, if something happens to her, I will bury you alive-"

Stefan interrupted him. "You can blame me, Klaus or you can get your ass over here and help me find her, before someone uses her as their blood buffet."

* * *

Elizabeth groggily woke up and noticed that she was on a small bed attached to a bunch of wires.

"Subject 25690 is awake and alert." Dr. Maxfield said.

"What the hell are you doing?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mikaelson, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up," he placed a mask over her mouth. "Experiment commencing in 3. . .2 . . . . 1."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter :) Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"Experiment, waking up."

Elizabeth craned her neck to the side, trying to figure out if she was dreaming or if what she was hearing was actually the truth. Her thoughts were all over the place and her entire body felt numb.

When she moved her head slightly, she could feel the movement of wires. She tried to move her arms, but found out that her arms were covered in restraints and no matter how much she tried to move them, they wouldn't budge.

"Easy," Dr. Maxfield said and she felt the prickling of a needle. "This should calm you down."

"What are you doing?" she managed to say. "You only experiment on vampires, I'm not a vampire."

"No, you're not," Dr. Maxfield said as he began placing small cold metal circles across her arms and chest. "But you're the first case about a vampire turned human and that should help my research a lot. Besides, you're already dying, I'm doing you a favor. Ready, it's going to . . . sting a little."

Elizabeth's brown eyes went towards the machines. "No, please, wait-"

Her body was suddenly greeted with pain and she let out a scream.

* * *

It took only a mere hours for Elijah and Klaus to arrive, and when they did it was obvious that they were not happy. Especially Klaus.

"You have three seconds to explain yourself Stefan," Klaus said. "Otherwise I will rip this campus inch by inch while you watch and Elijah mumbles prayers about my sinful soul."

"Oh, you know I don't believe in prayer brother," Elijah said dryly. "And I don't think threatening Stefan is going to be much of use."

"Oh, believe me threatening has benefited me a long way through the years," Klaus snapped. "Now tell me what it's this ridiculous notion that my sister was forced fed the cure, and now you lost her!"

"It's not a ridiculous notion," Stefan said dryly. "Elizabeth is human."

After Stefan finished retelling the events of the summer, Elijah closed his eyes in obvious frustration. "And why weren't we informed of this sooner?"

"Because I was trapped in a safe at the bottom of the quarry. Didn't you listen?"

"Don't get snarky on me," Klaus replied annoyed. "The cure made Elizabeth human, no one told us that it will speed up the aging process."

Stefan hesitated.

"I knew there was something else, you have that guilty look on your face, now Stefan what is it?"

Stefan sighed. "Bonnie died and Silas promised Elena and Damon that if they gave him the cure he would bring Bonnie back. Elizabeth had the cure in her system at the time so Damon and Elena-"

Elijah looked queasy. "They didn't sacrifice her did they? I know Elena-"

"Oh, brother we both know that Elena Gilbert is far from being a saint, you're the only one that doesn't want to admit it. I knew I should have killed her the moment she ceased to be of use," Klaus mumbled, in his head already planning the horrible murders of Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore.

"You said that she was with Miss Forbes getting her stuff, she couldn't have gotten far," Elijah pointed out.

"Marvelous idea, Elijah," Klaus said sarcastically. "Why don't we split up and see which one of us finds her first. When Elizabeth doesn't want to be found, she isn't found."

Stefan looked at his phone, he got a new message from Caroline. "She says to look for a guy named Aaron Whitmore that he and Elizabeth met when she was pretending to be Elena. Maybe he knows where she is."

* * *

It didn't take long for the three of them to corner Aaron Whitmore. Stefan pushed him onto a sofa. "Don't move."

"You can't compel me, I'm on vervain!" Aaron blurted out.

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "But there are other ways to get answers out of you. Now would you care to tell us where Elizabeth is?"

Aaron looked confused. "I don't know anyone named Elizabeth."

"Oh, but I think you do, come on mate think harder," Klaus paced around the room. "About this tall, blond hair, big brown eyes."

"The only blond I know is Elena."

Stefan let out an annoyed sighed. "Fine, Elena where is Elena?"

Aaron didn't answer.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"He took her, for an experiment or something."

"Who took her?"

"Dr. Maxfield."

"Now, now Stefan," Klaus put a reassuring hand on Stefan's shoulder. "There are more ways to get answers." He grabbed Aaron's phone. "What was the name of the doctor whoever, that Caroline mentioned?"

"Dr. Maxfield."

"Well, look at this, he's already on speed dial," he pressed the ear to his phone.

Dr. Maxfield answered almost instantly. "Aaron, now is not a good time."

"Oh, I'm not Aaron mate, but just between us, it wasn't clever to be a part of such a dangerous profession especially since human life is so weak."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare, Aaron already blabbered and I know you have my little sister and are using her as a lab rat," he smirked. "You have exactly three minutes to send me a text of your location otherwise you will have to deal with me, my brother, and my sister's on again off again beau with severe anger management issues, otherwise Aaron's intestines will look lovely on my wall. Nice chatting with you."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth mumbled and let out a whimper as Dr. Maxfield took of the restraints. "Please, I have had enough."

"We need to go." Dr. Maxfield said, obviously hurried. "They know that were here."

Elizabeth looked confused. "Who knows?"

Dr. Maxfield ignored her as he lifted her in his arms, and tried to carry her up the stairs and he was immediately greeted by Elijah. "I wouldn't. Now please take a step back."

Klaus flashed in front of him and took Elizabeth. "Hello, mate I believe this is mine."

Fear showed in his eyes and he tried to reach for the vervain button in the far corner of the room, but instead started chocking on blood. Stefan stood behind him, his heart in his hands.

"Not bad, Stefan you spilled too much blood, but you'll learn," he laid Elizabeth on the table and tried not to be concerned about the low beating of her heart. "Are you hurt?"

Elizabeth let out a gasp. "I'm fine, now."

"Well, then it makes things easier," he pulled out an injection and stabbed it in her arm.

"What are you doing?" Stefan snapped.

"Relax, ripper. It's just a shot to help her sleep, I don't want her to make such a fuss. Sleep now, baby sister," Klaus murmured as Elizabeth's body went limp. "We'll be home soon."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"How much sleeping medication did you give her?"

"I don't know, enough to pass her out completely, apparently."

"Isn't it dangerous though? She was asleep the whole ride over."

"Great, Nik you killed her."

"I didn't kill her, I just wanted to make sure she didn't wake up and started kicking and screaming like a bratty three year old."

Hayley frowned as she stepped inside the living room. It was a rare sight having all of the Originals in one room, let alone seeing them have a semi decent discussion. That sight wasn't the only strange thing, however. There were two people that didn't usually belonged there.

The first one was Stefan Salvatore, she had only meet him briefly when he and Caroline attempted to stop Tyler and his hybrids from attacking Klaus. Let's just say the two of them weren't exactly friends.

The other person however was completely unfamiliar to Hayley. At first glance she had thought it had been Caroline, but then noticed that the girl's hair was a darker blond than Caroline and her face appeared younger. She appeared to be sitting down, but her head rested on the arm rest completely asleep.

"Ah, Hayley," Klaus made a welcoming motion sign with his hand. "So pleased you could join us, you remember my friend Stefan correct?"

"Uh, yeah," she said dryly. "Hi."

Stefan nodded a response, he turned to Klaus. "No offense, but what is she-"

Rebekah let out a small chuckle. "Doing here? Hayley here received the honor of carrying's Klaus' bun in the oven. It's a long story, Stefan."

"Wait," Stefan squinted. "You're going to have a kid?"

"I don't know why you seem so surprise, Stefan," Klaus said almost sounding amused. "I am a hybrid, unique in its kind, surely being able to father a child goes beyond normal expectations."

Hayley snorted in disbelief. She glanced back in Elizabeth's direction. "This better not become a habit, you draining girls and bringing them as peace offerings, otherwise the whole house will be covered in blood before we know it."

"She's not an offering, Hayley," Elijah waved the comment away. "I don't know if either of my siblings mentioned it, but besides our three brothers that are now dead we also have a little sister. She's the youngest of our family, her name is Elizabeth."

Hayley looked back at the sleeping girl. Now knowing that fact, she could tell some of the resemblance she shared with her siblings. The blond hair was the same shade as Rebekah's, her cheekbones mirrored Elijah's, and her and Klaus' nose had some similarities.

"If she's your sister, then why is she sleeping on the couch?"

"Excellent question," Klaus said sarcastically. "Why don't you ask our dear friend, Stefan on why my once Original sibling is now a weak and frail human being? Stefan, care to elaborate?"

"Will you stop blaming Stefan?" Rebekah sounded annoyed. "It wasn't as if he forced fed Elizabeth the cure, and if he hadn't called you two, Elizabeth would have been dead by now."

Klaus paused. "Fair point, sister."

Elizabeth let out a small gasp as she sat up, she felt Stefan help steady her as he whispered. "Are you ok?"

Elizabeth gave a hurried nod, but didn't answer she was too busy checking her surroundings. She checked out her surroundings and she recognize them briefly. She had been in that house-their house-a few times during the late 19th century when she felt obligated to pay her family a visit.

She recognized the walls with the expensive paintings, the French furniture, and her brothers' large book collection. The entire place screamed Mikaelson. Her brown eyes captured the several expressions around her. Stefan's worried one, Hayley's curious one, Klaus' smirking one, and Rebekah and Elijah's concerned ones.

She turned to Klaus, the last person she remembered before passing out. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Now little sister, is that any way to speak to your big brother?" Klaus said almost mockingly.

"You drugged me." She said accusingly.

"Well, I was afraid that you were going to throw one of your usual tantrums," Klaus shrugged, oblivious to her anger. "I was just taking necessary precautions to take your back to your family."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Lovely. Well, you got me here, now what?"

Rebekah gulped and looked at her sister strangely. "Is it true, are you really human?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Stefan has already told us about your situation," Elijah said carefully. "But there are a lot of loose ends and we would like to know your side of the story."

Elizabeth refused to answer.

Klaus grew annoyed. "Elizabeth, you can either answer willingly or I will compel it out of you."

"Just give her time, Klaus," Stefan turned back to him. "Threatening isn't going to help."

"On the contrary, Stefan threatening works quite well."

"Ok, ok," she said quickly trying to avoid causing another fight. "I'll tell you everything, just give me a minute."

Elizabeth began telling her story, about how she had let her insecuries get in the way and how she had stalked Elena into the high school and how she had forced the cure down her throat at the last minute. She saw her siblings' faces grow more disappointed and concerned when she mentioned her summer living as a homeless in the streets of Virginia, that didn't exactly help her situation. She thought she better not mention that tiny fact that she was aging and close to death.

"Why didn't you call anyone?" Elijah scolded her. "Do you know how damn lucky you are to be alive? You could have been killed!"

"And how is it that Elena gave you the cure?" Rebekah replied. "You're far older than she is."

"I told you, she caught me by surprise-"

"You stalled!" Klaus snapped. "Have you learned nothing? Haven't I taught you anything? Don't hesitate, don't play, and just rip out hearts."

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it's a little late for that advice, don't you think?"

Rebekah interrupted noticing that Elizabeth and Klaus were shooting daggers at each other. "Come on, Beth I'll show you your room and you can get settled."

With one last look at her older brother, Rebekah practically pulled Elizabeth away.

Elijah sighed as he mumbled something. "I'm going to speak to Davina, maybe there is something in mother's grimore that can help us."

"You do that brother," Klaus flashed in front of Stefan when he saw that Stefan was about to follow Rebekah and Elizabeth up the stairs. "And where do you think you're going?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think?" he motioned to upstairs.

Klaus shook his head. "Oh, no you're bad for my little sister. This never would have happened if she hadn't been obsessed with you and desperate for your affections. You're leaving this house before you cause any more damage."

Stefan refused to be intimidated. "Listen, Klaus I care about Elizabeth and I'm sorry that this happened to her, but throwing me out of New Orleans isn't going to help solve anything. You need my help whether you want to admit it or not, because unless we find a way to stop the aging she's going to die."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "And what is this brilliant plant you have to save my sister's life?"

"It's nonexistent yet," there was a sly smile on his lips as he managed to move past Klaus. "But I'm sure if we put our heads together, we'll find something."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"This will be your room." Rebekah said cheerfully. "I trust that you remember it."

Elizabeth wasn't really in the mood for acting cheerful, but since she had just dropped the big news on her siblings she thought that it was the least she could do. Rebekah was the only one that didn't know that she was aging and closed to death, and since Rebekah had looked guilty enough when she told her that she had been living as a homeless person for the summer, she didn't need to add to the shock by telling her that she was dying.

"Of course I remember."

This had been her room at some point when she had visited New Orleans, not that she had often, but since them the room hadn't change much. It still had the same blue wall paper and the French important bed stand.

It made her relaxed a bit. Like everything was going to be ok.

"We're going to have so much fun together now that you're back," Rebekah said gleefully. "I'm serious, this house has been reeking with boys. Thank god, I have Hayley to keep me company otherwise I would have gone crazy a long time ago."

Elizabeth looked back at Hayley. "I know your name, but can you tell me a little more about you," she looked at her pregnant stomach. "No offense, but my siblings aren't usually the type that take in single mothers."

Hayley shook her head. "Oh, believe me I'm not a single mother, not by a long shot."

"Oh, yeah you were passed out thanks to Niklaus for half of our conversation," Rebekah turned her gaze from Hayley to Elizabeth. "Hayley meet my little sister, who you already know is named Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Hayley is carrying our brother's hybrid baby, due in a few months."

Elizabeth gaped. "Ok, excuse me, Klaus got you pregnant?"

Hayley nodded. "Yep, lucky me. One of nature's loopholes and what not. It's a long story, I'll explain another time."

"Klaus is going to be a father and I'm human again," Elizabeth sat on her bed. "This year has been full of surprises."

Rebekah clapped her hands. "Ok, girls let's be cheerful. What should we do to celebrate the fact that Elizabeth has come to town. Any thoughts?"

"We could give her a tour around New Orleans," Hayley said slightly, then she remembered that Klaus had practically forbidden her from stepping a foot out of the house. "That is, if the all mighty Klaus grant us permission."

"Leave it to me," Rebekah said confidently. "I'll just tell him that it will make Elizabeth happy, he's feeling so guilty right now it should be easy."

As Rebekah walked down the stairs, Stefan became visible as he stood against the doorway.

Hayley looked at him. "Do you want me to leave?"

Stefan looked mildly embarrassed. "Sure, if it's not a problem I would like to speak to Elizabeth."

Hayley nodded as she left the room.

Stefan looked around the room. "Looks, like you're all settled. Elijah gave me one of the rooms downstairs, so I'm guessing that means that Klaus isn't going to send me to the dungeon."

Elizabeth smiled. "He wouldn't do that. You know he still considers you a friend even after all this." She stood up. "In fact I think he kind of misses you."

"Well, the guy is in denial if he think this is still the 1920's." he pushed back a stray piece of blond hair. "You ok? Everything's fine?"

She nodded. "Yep. I need to tell you something first."

Stefan nodded. "Sure."

She hesitated, before she blurted out. "I don't want you to stay here. Not here in this house, in New Orleans. I want you to leave, Stefan. I'm setting you free."

Stefan looked confused. "What are you talking about? Elizabeth, I followed you to New Orleans because I thought there was a way to make you immortal again."

"That's the thing," she bit her lip. "I don't think there is a way. Even if there was, I'm running out of time. I don't want you to see me like this, it's bad enough that I'm bringing my family down, but I don't want to bring you down with me. You don't deserve this, you deserve to be happy and see the world, not stay here and watch me as each day I grow older and weak and frail until I'm finally dead." The tears started slipping down her face. "I don't want you to see me like this, Stefan please."

Stefan dried the tears from her face. "Hey, you're going to get through this. You and your family has surely gone through worse stuff than this. No matter what happens, I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I waited for you since the twenties, I'm not going to wait again."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you for staying."

Stefan started kissing her, and Elizabeth gently caress his cheeks. "It was my turn to make you happy."

* * *

"Please, please, please, pretty please Nik!"

"No, no, no!" Klaus said moodily. "Rebekah, I already told you. Over my dead body are you taking Elizabeth and a pregnant Hayley outside so you can sightsee."

Rebekah scoffed. "So you're planning to keep Elizabeth inside like a prisoner?"

"I personally find that as a spending idea."

Rebekah scoffed, obviously disgusted. "Elijah?"

Elijah looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I agree with Niklaus. In the state that Elizabeth is in, she's too vulnerable to be in a city filled with vampires, witches, and who knows what else."

Klaus smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you brother, besides with the kind of luck that our baby sister has been having lately, I wouldn't be surprise if she got run over by a bus the minute she walked through the door," his siblings gave him a dirty look. "Oh, come on it's a joke. But even Elijah agrees it's safer for Elizabeth to be somewhere where we can keep an eye on her."

"You two are starting to act like overprotective maniacs. Elizabeth isn't six in case you've forgotten."

"Um, no offense but I don't think your sister is in the mood to go out anymore," Hayley appeared in the doorway, a teasing smile on her lips. "She and Stefan were starting to get pretty busy."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Well, that ruined my supper, but I guess it works. When in doubt have sex."

"Five minutes in New Orleans and already those two are humping like a pair of horny rabbits without a care in the world," Klaus said sarcastically as he poured himself a drink. "I guess ignorance is bliss."

"Niklaus, please don't use those . . . terms when describing our little sister." Elijah said flatly.

-End of Chapter Ten-

There will be a family flashback in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

_August 1899_

"_Cheers," Klaus raised his glass, happy to be surrounded by his family, minus three people of course. Those said people being his brothers, Kol, Finn, and Henrik who were either daggered in their boxes or dead. But at least he still had his brother, Elijah and his little sisters Elizabeth and Rebekah. The only ones that had remained loyal through everything. "To living 899 years full of prosperity and longevity."_

_Elijah smiled at his younger brother. "And too many more, brother."_

"_Of course to many more," Rebekah simpered. "We're immortal. We'll be here for a long time indeed."_

"_Forever." Elizabeth agreed as she raised her glass so that Klaus could pour some wine into it._

_It was left unspoken that the only one that was able to kill them was Mikael himself._

_Elizabeth looked around the estate, everything it seemed was done in finery, everything seemed to shine and there were gold M's splattered everywhere. "You always seem to impress me, Nik. Though I think the M's all over the place make it a little obvious, don't you think?"_

"_I want everyone to know who rules this town." Klaus said proudly._

"_You must like it here, you've stayed for over a century and a half," Elizabeth mused as she took a sip of her wine. "What's so special about here?"_

"_Well, the history and people are outstanding." Elijah said._

"_And it helps that there's always a pretty girl or two to keep our brothers company." Rebekah bit into a cherry and then her lips turned into a frown. "Speak of the devil."_

_Klaus raised his gaze as an African America man entered the room. "Ah, Marcel just in time."_

_Marcel gave a boyish smile. "Good evening."_

"_We're having a little family reunion." Klaus led him towards Elizabeth. "This is a family member that you haven't meet, this is my little sister Elizabeth. She's the more sweet tempered of all of us, I'm sure you will find her to your liking."_

_Marcel gave a little bow. "Miss Mikaelson."_

* * *

Elizabeth woke up with a start, her breathing became shallow and for a brief moment she forgot where she was. Her eyes caught the painting of the bloody roses that was hanged from the room and then she remembered that she was in New Orleans.

She rested her head back on the pillow, it was just a dream she told herself. More like a flashback, but whatever. 1899. She hadn't thought about that day in forever. It had been one of the few precious moments that they had actually acted like a family.

Elizabeth at that time didn't think she would actually celebrate 899 years of being a vampire, which was pretty impressive since at that time Mikael had been hunting them.

Stefan switched to his side, she had obviously woken him up with all her thrashing around the place. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, bad dream." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Did I wake you?"

"No worries. Believe me there are worse ways to wake up.

The safe. Drowning. All summer. "Are you ok, with everything?" she sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before-"

"It's ok," he finished her sentence quickly. "You've enough to deal with right now."

She looked at him ruefully. "That's not fair, you know. You're dealing with all the Silas aftermath and helping with my problems and yet I haven't tried to help you."

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. Believe me I can handle it." He lied. He did not need to tell her that he had barely gotten three hours of sleep and that he disliked being alone because then the memories of Silas kept haunting him again.

Elizabeth didn't look convince. "Ok, but if anything's bothering you, anything that I can help you with just let me know. I think helping each other is in the top five categories when it comes to relationships. I read that in an article once."

"Well, I'll make sure not to disappoint." He smirked. "I'm going to take a shower, you're going to be ok?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smile. "Don't worry, I promise not to die in the next thirty minutes."

Stefan didn't smile.

"Too soon?"

"Too soon." He agreed. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the mirror a few minutes later when she heard the shower running. She grabbed the hairbrush from her desk and started to untangle the messy blond curls.

Rebekah smiled from the doorway. "How did you sleep? Pleasant, I'm guessing."

Elizabeth laughed. "Not exactly subtle," she pulled back the brush and found that there were a few loose gray hairs stuck on it. She gasped when she looked at the mirror and saw that her hair was slowly going from pale blond to ashy gray. "No, no this cannot be happening, it's too soon."

Rebekah frowned. "What's wrong, why in bloody hell is your hair gray?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "There's something I didn't tell you."

"Talk." Rebekah growled.

"The cure not only made me human, but it speed up the aging process," she pointed to her slowly turning gray hair. "I'm dying Rebekah, for real this time."

Rebekah gulped. "How much time do you have left?"

She shrugged. "At this rate a few weeks at the most."

Rebekah gave her a tight hug. "We'll save your life. You'll have your life back, Elizabeth. I swear."

* * *

"We're running out of time," Rebekah announced to her brothers and Stefan desperately once Elizabeth went to take a shower once Rebekah had helped calm her down after her slight panic attack.

Elijah looked up. "Why do you say that? From what I gathered we still have a few months left."

"No, no months, weeks at the most." Rebekah said irritably. "I would have preferred it if someone had told me that Elizabeth was dying from old age at a much rapid speed that anticipated."

"Must have slipped our mind." Klaus squeezed his hands together. "Now what's this brilliant discovery you made Rebekah? Don't keep us in suspense."

Rebekah scowled at him. "If you must know her hair is falling out and turning gray."

"She already lost a tooth." Stefan said slowly. "She's right. She's aging faster than we thought she would."

Klaus let out an angry growl. "Please, tell me any one of you have any brilliant plans whatsoever."

"Well, for starters one of us needs to be with her at all times." Stefan pointed out. "In case of a heart attack or something more drastic."

"We'll speak with the witches." Elijah said looking at Klaus who nodded. "We need to convince them-force them even to find a way to save Elizabeth's life."

Rebekah nodded. "I'll take the first watch after I return from the drug store. I'm going to buy some more hair dye."

Hayley peeked into the room and frowned. "Look, I know you guys want to do the right thing and all, but shouldn't you talk with Elizabeth instead of forming all these plans behind her back?"

"Nonsense Hayley," Klaus waved her away. "Beth is a mess right now, she can barely tell right from left. Her survival depends on us now."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"Is it done, am I blond again?" Elizabeth started messing with her hair before Rebekah even had a chance to respond. She tugged the ends of her hair and relaxed slightly when she saw the blond ends.

"Don't touch it," Rebekah scolded as she pulled Elizabeth's hands away. "Let it dry, but yes you're blond again."

"Thank God." She murmured as she dropped the box in the trashcan. "Let's just hope it stays that way." She looked at Rebekah. "This means we're running out of time? Any ideas?"

Rebekah gulped as she shook her head. "No, Elijah, Stefan, and Klaus are working on it."

This didn't seem to satisfy Elizabeth, she grabbed her coat and her purse and looked at her sister. "Come on."

Rebekah looked at her confused. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" She conveniently left her purse inside one of the drawers. "It's New Orleans, it's filled with witches there has to be a least a witch that can help me. Our brothers and Stefan will be gone for hours, so I only have a limited time left. Please, Rebekah."

Rebekah hesitated and looked between wanting to help her sister or tie her to the bed. "Klaus wants you to stay inside and I promised that I would watch Hayley. If I leave, I'm sure something bad will happened like it always does."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Fine, stay here. It won't take long. I can handle it by myself."

Rebekah placed the phone in her hand. "Take this, I'm sure Nik will want to know if you're alive before he personally kills you himself."

Elizabeth nodded as she raced down the stairs, in search of a witch.

* * *

Following her stroke of incredibly bad luck there didn't seem to be a witch in the entire French quarter. She had looked at the usual hiding spots, that she remember back in the 19th century, but none were to be found and she was growing more and more anxious.

She looked at the map in her phone, she should know the city like the back on her hand, but she kept confusing the streets for some strange reason. She had walked past the same street twice until she remembered that she had already been past there. She had been gone for an hour and a half and she still wasn't close to a damn witch.

Deciding to take a little break, she sat in one of the park benches and pulled out her phone, deciding to call Rebekah to at least tell her that she was all right.

She pulled out her phone and the screen demanded a pin number. She started pressing the number 3, then 4- her mind went completely blank. What were the other numbers? She had typed that pin number hundreds of times, was this a human thing momentarily forgetting stuff?

Annoyed, she stuffed the phone back in her purse. Elizabeth rested her head against the bench and closed her eyes for a few minutes. When she opened them she felt herself panic.

What was this place?

Why were the people wearing such strange clothes and riding upon metal carriages.

Her brown eyes looked around in panicked. Where was she? Where were the huts, the horses, the villagers? She gave an estranged cry. "Mother? Father? Kol, Finn, Nik, Elijah, Rebekah, Henrik? Where are you?"

* * *

Rebekah nervously walked down the stairs trying to cover for her sister when she heard the front door close. Her brothers and Stefan had arrived earlier than anticipated. "Did you find something?"

"The damn witch Davina was nowhere to be seen," Klaus snapped as he took of his jacket and threw it, into a nearby chair. "I told Elijah, that we shouldn't trust her but apparently he's determined to make all the wrong decisions."

"It's late, Niklaus." Elijah said impatiently. "The girl was sleeping, what were supposed to do? Disturb her sleep? We can always try tomorrow."

Klaus gave him a dirty look.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Rebekah gave a small, fake smile. "Oh, you know around. Looking around the house. Keeping herself busy."

Elijah frowned and he and Stefan exchanged looks, Klaus was the only one that knew that Rebekah was lying. He pinned her against the wall and murmured. "Well, the hell is she Rebekah? I ordered her not to leave the house."

Rebekah refused to answer and Klaus gave her a little push. "Answer me!"

"She went to look for witches!" Hayley blurted out as she came down the stairs. "She just said, she was going to go look around for a couple of hours, but she hasn't come back."

Klaus cursed as he let Rebekah go. He turned back to Elijah and Stefan. "Let's go, Stefan you look inside the locations, Elijah and I will look everywhere else."

* * *

"Now, Niklaus be patient." Elijah said calmly when they stopped using their vampire speed to walk normally again and Elijah saw that Klaus had a murdereress look on his face. "Elizabeth, is probably around here and probably just lost track of time. We'll find her. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Klaus snapped. "Our human, paranoid baby sister has been running around New Orleans for hours and you don't want me to worry? Especially since Elizabeth is not exactly the brightest."

There was an amused smile on Elijah's face, before he saw her. "Oh, there she is. She seems upset."

Elizabeth was looking back and forth like some lost puppy.

Klaus and Elijah flashed in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here, looking around like a moron?"

"I don't know my way home." She said slowly, before she turned back to Klaus and hugged him, catching Klaus by surprise. "Kol, I'm so glad to see you."

"Why are you calling me Kol?" Klaus asked completely puzzled, the anger leaving him.

Elizabeth gave him a quizzical look. "Because you're Kol, and you're Finn," she said pointing at Elijah as she began walking away. "Hurry, it's almost dark and I don't want to get another scolding."

"The beginning stages of Alzheimer's," Elijah murmured. "She's starting to forget things about her life."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

The room was quiet as everyone tried to process what Elijah had just said. That Elizabeth was showing the beginning traces of Alzheimer's and that they were running out of time.

Hayley crossed her arms over her chest. "How much time do we have left?"

"Well, if it continues at this rate," Elijah looked at his siblings and at Stefan. "We have a few weeks at the most, Davina needs to do a spell, any spell to either buy us more time or make it possible for her to feed on vampire blood so that she can complete the transition."

"She doesn't remember anything?" Rebekah's voice wobbled.

"She remembers some things, but others are a complete blur to her," Elijah stated carefully. "She keeps confusing the dates and times and where she is. She confused Klaus and myself with Kol and Finn earlier."

"So if she calls you by anything else, just play along." Klaus ordered before storming out of the room. "I need a drink."

Hayley looked at him as he left. "He's really taking it hard, isn't he?"

"Most of his siblings died in a heartbeat," Stefan said awkwardly. "It must be hard on him to see a slow death. Where's Elizabeth?"

"Upstairs," Rebekah said. "In her room."

Stefan walked up the stairs and saw that Elizabeth was standing with her back turned against him. She turned her head slightly when she heard his footsteps. "Come to watch me wither away?"

Stefan stood by the doorway. "So do you remember?"

"No," she said as she walked towards him. "But Klaus is pretty loud when he's upset, so I kind of know what's going on. I can't believe I confused by brothers with Finn and Kol, next thing you know I will be calling you Damon."

"We'll figure out a way, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gave him a sad sort of smile. "How? When? Stefan, even I know I'm starting to forget stuff. I don't remember by birthday or my middle name. Pretty soon I'll forget my name and I'll forget you and I don't want that to happen." She gave him one last parting gift. "I want you to leave and to be free."

* * *

Klaus slammed the glass so hard that he wasn't at all surprised when it shattered. He paced around the room trying to think. He didn't trust the witches to save his sister's life, but at this point he was running out of options. He frowned when he saw a white envelope with_ Klaus_ printed on it with Elizabeth familiar handwriting.

_Dear Niklaus,_

_I don't know exactly, how I should start this letter since we've never really seen eye to eye on situations, but here it is. By the time you read this I will be long dead and on the way to Heaven, or now that I think about it Hell would probably be a better place._

_Well, anyway I know we have never been close and that we both have betrayed each other one way or another, but I love you and I know you will be a great king of the quarter and an even better father._

_Learn to trust and to be surrounded by your family. Thank you for everything._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth M._

* * *

Elijah hanged his suit jacket neatly on the closet, trying to sleep after a long day, but sleeping was almost impossible right now. He looked curiously at the envelop that had his name scribbled on it.

_Dear Elijah,_

_I admire you, for over a 1000 years you have tried to the best of your abilities to keep our family together, very few people are capable of doing that. You were a great big brother to have around. Hopefully, someday our remaining family can be as close as it once was, but if someone can bring them together than will be you. Goodbye, I will be watching over you._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth M._

* * *

Rebekah recognize the strand of pearls on her bedside table almost immedietly. They were Elizabeth's. Rebekah had bought them for her in 1921 for her birthday. She had no idea that she had kept them. She unfolded the letter.

_Dear Rebekah,_

_Wow, how does one say to her older sister that little sister is going to die and never coming back because she's no longer immortal? Forget that, stupid question. You were a great big sister and I love you for it. I know things seem sucky right now, but believe me it will get better and I know that one day you're going to find someone that loves you and takes care of you and most of all will be worthy of you. You can keep the pearls. I love you._

_You sister,_

_Elizabeth M. _

* * *

A vintage wooden toy train and a small doll, though old but in mint condition greeted Hayley when she reached her room. She smiled as she touched them, they had to be a few centuries old, she wondered if Elijah or even Klaus had brought them for the new baby. A piece of paper was tucked inside the doll's hand.

_Dear Hayley,_

_I know we have only known each other for a few days so I'll try to make this as quick and non-weird as possible. You seem to be a good, honest person. Never change, and best wishes to my little niece or nephew._

_Elizabeth M._

_P.S. The doll_ _used to be Rebekah's and Elijah and Klaus carved that train for Henrik._

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Stefan entered her room a few hours later, hoping that she would be more reasonable, but he frowned when he saw that the room was empty. "Beth?"

His eyes caught his own name written in front of an envelope. He pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Stefan,_

_You were probably the hardest one to write for. We've known each other since the twenties, yet we barely got reunited again. And even if it was only for a short time, I was grateful I felt like I could be happy again. Those moments in the twenties were the sweetest that I ever spent._

_Thank you for being there for me, especially for the past few weeks and even though we may have lost the fight, I was glad that I could see you one last time. I know what I'm doing is selfish, but for me is the only way out. I don't want to die not knowing who you are, who my family is. I want to die, remembering every single memory and dying happy._

_You deserve to be happy Stefan, don't spend it mourning._

_I will always love you,_

_Elizabeth._

Stefan raced down the stairs almost collinding with Klaus. He looked furious and he was clutching a familiar piece of paper in his hand. "Where the hell is Elizabeth?"

"That's what I want to know, she disappeared and just left a-"

"-A suicide note." Rebekah finished his sentence, followed by Elijah and Hayley who both looked pale.

"Boss," Diego gulped as he awkwardly approach Klaus. "We found something you might want to see."

* * *

They found Elizabeth in one of the smallest rooms of the mansion, which at some point had been the servant's quarters. It was not a pretty sight, Rebekah actually had to bite back a shriek. Elizabeth was sitting down on the floor, her head balanced against the wall. Her blue eyes slightly opened. A puddled of blood surrounded her, her arms and legs were covered in long, bleeding scratches. The knife that she had obviously used to cut her wrists laid on the floor.

"Oh my god," Hayley gulped as she placed a hand on her belly. "Is she-"

The rest of them seemed to be frozen, only Elijah reacted fast enough. He crouched next to her and placed a thumb against her neck. "Come on, Elizabeth you're stronger than this," he murmured and he was relieved when he felt a pulse. "She has a slight pulse, we need to take her to the hospital. Call an ambulance."

"An ambulance is too slow, I'll take her," Klaus decided before looking at Stefan. "You better go ahead and make sure that everything is ready by the time I get there."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


End file.
